Mello y la Laptop
by Reiko2108
Summary: L le regala a mello una Laptop por su cumpleaños... Que hara con ella luego de enterarse que cuenta con internet ilimitado? Yaoi. MxM implicito. Traducción!
1. Chocolate

**Mello y la Laptop**

**Titulo original: Mello and the Laptop**

**Traducción: **Reiko

**Autoría: **Y-Kira ( Esta vez nada es mío, ni la serie, ni los personajes, ni la historia, ni el fanfic. Solo las ganas de que conocieran este fic y que mi ingles sirva de algo, je je.

**Capítulo uno: Chocolate**

Por los primeros trece años de su vida, toda la diversión de Mello había sido molestar a Near y apagar los videojuegos de Matt justo en el final de ultimo nivel antes de que éste tuviera la oportunidad de guardarlo. Sin embargo, cuando cumplió los catorce, fue "bendecido" con un regalo de L que cambiaria su existencia para siempre. Una Laptop. Al principio la recibió confundido, pensando para que le podría servir algo como eso, ya que nunca había expresado abiertamente el deseo por el objeto en cuestión, y L no le mandó ninguna nota diciéndole si debía hacer algo en especial con ella, solo le informó que tenía conexión a Internet. Por lo tanto, siendo la única especificación del regalo fue donde Mello fue primero. Se dio cuenta mientras exploraba, que había un numero de páginas pre-marcadas que L había puesto. Se encogió de hombros e hizo un click en la primera titulada "Godiva Home Page". Hizo un click en el link y fue transportado a un lugar que podría ser descrito como el cielo mismo. Un montón de caros chocolates llenaban la pantalla del ordenador mientras sentía su boca haciéndose agua al mero suspiro. Vio un lugar donde podías ordenar tu pedido, y comenzó con una larga lista de chocolates. Solo se deprimió un poco cuando vio los precios en la pantalla, recordando que tenía una cuenta de ahorros y que, a diferencia de otros en el orfanato, si gastaba parte de esos recursos que se supone debía guardar. Tenía más que suficiente allí para pagar por esto. Pero para cubrir su pequeña travesura puso en nombre de Near en el formulario. Acabaría en problemas de todos modos, pero quizás podría retrasarlos hasta que hubiese probado el chocolate.

Cuando al final arribó, Mello pudo llegar antes que se dieran cuenta. Una de las empleadas que particularmente gustaba de Mello había atendido la puerta y pudo llevarlos con él. Mello lo tomó divertido y se apresuró en abrir las envolturas de los paquetes para poder llegar a las trufas y los caramelos. Tomó una trufa de chocolate negro de una caja variada de treinta y seis y lo puso en su boca. Casi gimió en éxtasis al sentir el chocolate derritiéndose en su lengua. La dejó allí mientras miraba feliz el resto de las muchas, muchas cajas que había comprado. Su total había sido un poco más, por cobros de envío, pero solo se había pasado un par de dólares de su auto- impuesto limite de $165. Se quedó con una caja, la que había abierto, pero mantuvo las otras cuatro en la caja grande donde habían venido. Necesitaba un lugar para poner éstas, y decidió que todo menos su habitación, porque había acumulado bajo su cama mucho de su chocolate y sus catálogos de Victoria Secret, que por cierto seguían desapareciendo. Culpaba a Near y Matt de esto último. De repente tuvo una brillante idea, y salió de su habitación en dirección opuesta.

Matt estaba jugando Halo cuando Mello entró tirando su puerta y cargando una caja que olía a chocolate. Mello apagó el juego con una maestría adquirida por años y años de entrenamiento haciendo lo mismo.

"Bueno hola para ti también, Mello. Ahora ¡¿Por qué demonios lo apagaste?!"

"Porque necesito que guardes esto por mi. Se acabó el espacio debajo de mi cama"

"¿Quieres decir donde guardas tu chocolate y tus revistas?"

"Seh. Tu siempre guardas comida en tu habitación, puedes encontrarle lugar a esto."

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Chocolate que ordené de Internet, ahora… ¿Podrías solo guardarlos por mi?" Y le entregó la caja en las manos de Matt.

"¿En serio¿Puedo probar alguno?" Matt miro el interior de la caja encontrándose con cuatro cajas cafés atadas por un lazo negro.

"¡De ninguna manera, ahora guárdalos!" Matt suspiró y tomó la caja de Mello. Empujó un poco de ropa sucia, donde también habían prendas de Mello, y puso la caja allí.

"¿Eso es todo¿O quieres que también le saque brillo a tus zapatos?"

"Sería muy amable de tu parte, pero ya lo hizo la chica esa hace dos días"

"¿Teri?"

"Si, si, como sea" Mello giró sobre sus talones y moviendo su cabello con una mano, en un aire muy femenino, salió sin prisas de la habitación del otro chico.

Matt había empezado a odiar la bendita caja de chocolates que Mello le había confiado. Mello nunca tocaba, y ahora solo entraba ocasionalmente, tomaba un poco de sus caramelos y se iba sin más, nunca tomando a Matt en cuenta. Lo había despertado ya dos veces, entrando a su habitación en la noche en su usual dramática manera. Había entrado cuatro veces hablando por su celular, solo mirando al otro chico, y exasperadamente dejando la puerta abierta; una vez incluso había estado con Near atrás suyo. Eso era peor. Eventualmente, Matt puso la caja al lado de la puerta, para que pudiese entrar despacio y tomar todos los dulces que quisiera. Eso era lo mejor para los dos.

Mello había olvidado su laptop por algunas semanas hasta que la topó accidentalmente mientras caminaba por su habitación. La curiosidad le picó al darse cuenta que no había abierto todas las páginas marcadas, hizo un click en la siguiente página titulada "Fanfiction" y fue llevado a una página hecha de sólo letras. Miro un párrafo explicando algo del OCC, parejas, actualizaciones, parejas favoritas, y bla bla bla. El título no le decía nada, pero todo lo que Mello podía decir era que tenía la intención de ser humorística y romántica, y estaba en el rating M… ¿Por qué L le diría que leyera eso?

Bueno, hasta allí el primer capitulo. Son capítulos cortos mayormente dedicados al entretenimiento, algo ligerito que te hace reír un poco jeje. A mi me gustó mucho. Recuerden que no es mi fic, yo solo lo traduzco de Y- Kira con su autorización, pero quisiera recibir unos cuantos reviews ahora que cambie mi fandom de Yu Gi Oh a Death Note. Quizás luego me anime a escribir algo de esta serie también, pero por ahora, a traducir!

Próximo capitulo: Fanfiction.


	2. Fanfiction

**Mello y la Laptop**

**Titulo original: Mello and the Laptop**

**Traducción: **Reiko

**Autoría: **Y-Kira ( Esta vez nada es mío, ni la serie, ni los personajes, ni la historia, ni el fanfic. Solo las ganas de que conocieran este fic y que mi ingles sirva de algo, je je.

**Consideraciones del capítulo:** Las letras _cursivas_son para la otra historia que Mello esta leyendo.

_**Anteriormente…**_

Mello había olvidado su laptop por algunas semanas hasta que la topó accidentalmente mientras caminaba por su habitación. La curiosidad le picó al darse cuenta que no había abierto todas las páginas marcadas, hizo un click en la siguiente página titulada "Fanfiction" y fue llevado a una página hecha de sólo letras. Miro un párrafo explicando algo del OCC, parejas, actualizaciones, parejas favoritas, y bla bla bla. El título no le decía nada, pero todo lo que Mello podía decir era que tenía la intención de ser humorística y romántica, y estaba en el rating M… ¿Por qué L le diría que leyera eso?

**Capitulo 2: Fanfiction**

Empezó a leer la historia, escandalizado y asustado d la mascarada de "fanfic" como trabajo escrito. Bajo la ventana hasta la historia en sí…

_Mello estaba mirando su papel, vertiendo su odio a su calificación al principio de ésta. Miro alrededor encontrando a Near, y miró su calificación, dos puntos más arriba de la suya. Suspiró profundamente y puso su papel en su libro de records. Matt miró su propia calificación, cinco puntos atrás de la de Mello. Mello no tomó la usual postura de satisfacción de ser mejor que el pelirrojo. ¡Era la cuarta vez que eso pasaba__ esto__! No habló con nadie en su camino hacia la puerta, su cabello rubio formando una especie de cortina mientras miraba fijamente al piso. Near caminó hacia él, silencioso y calmado como siempre, obviamente no registrando los niveles de __desprecio que Mello estaba tratando de verter sobre él._

El verdadero Mello, sentado frente a su computadora, estaba empezando a disfrutar de la historia. Le estaba dando una nueva razón para estar enfadado con Near: eventos ficticios. Estaba un poco extrañado del detallismo que el autor le daba a la historia, pero no le pareció tan malo como parecía. Asumió que muchas personas lo querían tanto como para conocerlo así, por su chulería.

_"Felicitaciones Mello. Un buen trabajo como siempre"_

_"Cállate Near. No lo entierres más"_

_"No estoy enterrando nada, Mello…"_

_"Muérdeme, Near" Mello congeló sus pasos por un momento cuando escuchó lo que parecía ser Near aceptando. Probablemente solo estaba imaginando cosas. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco… bien, a pesar de eso. Había sido rival de Near desde que lo recordaba, y Mello había desarrollado una especie de relación amor/odio hacia él. __Sin embargo, sabía que Near no era capaz de entender esos sentimientos._

Esperen ¿QUÉ? Mello leyó el último párrafo una y otra vez, mirándolo y comiendo chocolate. Desde luego, justo en éste momento, Matt encontró oportuno tirarse en la espalda de Mello y causar una incomodidad general en el otro muchacho. "Incomodidad general" para Mello, sin embargo, era dramático, y Mello encontró necesario tirar a Matt al suelo. Su compañero gruñó desde abajo.

"Auch… Solo pensé que lucias un poco intenso, así que deduje que era porno"

"No, pervertido, es un sitio que L me recomendó visitar"

"¡Genial¡Déjame ver!" Matt se sentó al lado de Mello, leyendo el primer párrafo con una mirada confusa. Terminó el segundo párrafo y levantó una ceja a Mello.

"No lo leí por placer, si eso es lo que quieres saber"

"Esta bien. Pero… ¿Near¿Quién escribió esto?"

"Solo voy a terminarlo y tratar de borrar las imágenes mentales de mi cerebro"

_Near miró a Mello mientras caminaba al lado suyo, mirando sus rasgos de cerca. __Era muy femenino. Esa podía ser la razón por la cual decía palabrotas, se vestía de negro, y actuaba como un rebelde sin ninguna razón aparente. Fue hasta que Near se dio cuenta de eso que Mello lo empujó de su lugar original y lo reemplazó con Matt. Empezaron a hablar en voz baja y eventualmente Mello persuadió a Matt para que se fuera._

"Espera¿porqué soy tan mandarina ()?" Matt preguntó a la pantalla, apuntando la oración.

"Por que lo eres, duh… ¿Aún tienes mi chocolate?"

"…seh" Matt desvió la mirada, derrotado.

"¿Ves?" Mello se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo el resto de la historia. Quería saber porqué botaría a Matt de esa manera.

_Mello tomó la mano de Near y lo haló hacia el corredor. Lo estrujó del cuello de la camiseta y __mordió__ el cuello y la piel de Near._

_"Eres mío, cerebrito. Y no soy muy amable con mis cosas" Near tragó duro mientras Mello lo empujaba hacia la pared._

_"…"_

_"…"_

Matt y Mello miraron con horror la historia mientras ésta se volvía muy merecedora del rating que le habían puesto. Mello sintió como su cara se volvió muy caliente mientras continuaba leyendo sus acciones ficticias. Matt era peor, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos en shock mientras presenciaba los hechos desde la perspectiva de un espectador indeseado. Mello estaba comiendo su chocolate cada vez más rápido, estremeciéndose de vez en cuando ¡Él no era _así_ de sádico! Cuando terminó la historia, observó las notas de la feliz autora diciendo algo sobre la escuela o algo así.

"¡En el nombre de Dios!" Mello escupió finalmente, luciendo más traumado que enojado.

"¿Estás seguro que L quería que leyeras eso?"

"Si… Veamos los reviews" Habían muchos reviews, todos admirando la mente enferma y sádica de la autora. Como sea, uno se diferenciaba entre todos esos. Era el primero de todos los reviews, uno anónimo, con el nombre de "L", originalmente. Todo lo que decía era que la historia era interesante y que iba a recomendársela a un amigo suyo. El ojo de Mello tuvo un tic mientras leía el review. Con fastidio tomó su celular y presionó uno de sus contactos rápidos, esperando que Watari le contestara. Una voz familiar le contestó.

"¿Diga?"

"¿Podría comunicarme con L, por favor?" Mello puso su voz de niño bueno, completándolo con un acento adorable. Hubo una pausa antes de que un agitado L contestara.

"¿si?" Mello lo escuchó decir, la voz de L inusualmente excitada. Podía escuchar la voz de otro hombre en el fondo, diciendo algo como que no se debía contestar el teléfono en medio de… Bueno, Mello hubiese deseado no haber escuchado eso último.

"¿L? Es Mello"

"¡Oh! Buenas tardes Mello. ¿Qué sucede? Dime rápido, Light- kun está un poco impaciente hoy"

"Solo estaba navegando por las páginas que tu me recomendaste en la Laptop, y Matt y yo estábamos leyendo el fanfic… con Near"

"Estaba 42 seguro que llamarías por eso. ¿Estaba pobremente escrito en tu opinión? …Que si, Light, que sigo en el teléfono. Hazlo tu mismo por ahora, estaré allí en un minuto"

"Oh, lo siento¿estoy interrumpiendo algo? Pareces estar ocupado, puedo llamarte mañana…"

"No, no, Ligth-kun necesita práctica de todos modos… eh… estamos jugando… eh… cricket. Si, eso es" Mello suspiró.

"L¿porqué me hiciste leer eso? Solo tengo catorce y Near trece"

"Si, pero pensé que sería educativo. Deberías leer la segunda y la tercera, será más fácil comprender después de eso. Lo siento, debo irme, mi amigo me está _distrayendo_" El teléfono fue colgado rápidamente mientras Mello parpadeaba. Esa fue calificada como la llamada telefónica más extraña que tendrías de tu modelo a seguir. La otras dos… hum. Mello miró las otras dos historias. Una, aparentemente solo estaba en el rating T, pero lo dudaba, y la otra era M de nuevo. En serio¿era L un pedófilo¿Quién sabe?

"Matt¿Te quedaras leyendo conmigo la otra historia o regresaras a ese hueco que llamas cuarto?"

"No estoy seguro¿de que se trata la otra? Si te tiene a ti y a Near, a mi y a Near, o a ti, a mi y a Near me voy"

"Solo esta en el rating T. Con solo nosotros dos"

"Oh… esta bien." Matt reapareció del otro cuarto, con una gaseosa en la mano, sentándose en la silla y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Mello. Mello se encogió de hombros y dio u click en el siguiente link.

.´¨´. .´¨´. .´¨´. .´¨´. .´¨´. .´¨´. .´¨´. .´¨´. .´¨´. .´¨´. .´¨´. .´¨´. .´¨´. .´¨´. .´¨´. .´¨´.

() Mandarina: pos no se como le digan en otros países pero acá, a los que se dejan mandar por alguien (léase Mello ordena a Matt que le haga todo). Aunque también es la fruta, je je.

Hasta allí Fanfiction ). Espero sus reviews.

: Pues si, L es un pervertido en este fic. Espero que te haya gustado este cap.

Kumagoro: Muchas gracias por tu review, me animo mucho para traducir el segundo capítulo y aquí lo tienes. Un besote.


	3. Fanfiction 2

**Mello y la Laptop**

**Titulo original: Mello and ****the**** Laptop**

**Traducción: **Reiko

**Autoría: **Y-Kira ( Esta vez nada es mío, ni la serie, ni los personajes, ni la historia, ni el fanfic. Solo las ganas de que conocieran este fic y que mi ingles sirva de algo, je je.

**Consideraciones del capítulo:** Las letras _cursivas_son para la otra historia que Mello esta leyendo.

_**Anteriormente…**_

"Oh… esta bien." Matt reapareció del otro cuarto, con una gaseosa en la mano, sentándose en la silla y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Mello. Mello se encogió de hombros y dio un click en el siguiente link.

**Capitulo 3: ****Fanfiction**** 2**

Por supuesto, este era mucho más atrayente que los otros dos, ya que dictaba sus futuros. Estaban sorprendidos, por supuesto, cuando el autor los puso a vivir juntos en un viejo y gastado departamento, lo cual estaba muy lejos de sus verdaderas ambiciones, obviamente, pero se conformaban. Matt tenía juegos de video, fumaba como chimenea, tenía goggles y cerveza, y Mello tenía chocolate, armas de fuego y cuero, así que dedujeron que si esta persona estaba en lo correcto, crecerían para convertirse en asquerosamente buenos amigos en la mafia y probablemente morirían de cáncer/diabetes a muy temprana edad. Pero sinceramente esperaban no participar en todas esas actividades excéntricas que eran mencionadas en el fanfic. Mello estaba especialmente ofendido cuando alcanzaron la parte donde Matt tomó lo mejor de Mello, atándolo. Mello era uke. Uke. Matt lo miró engreídamente.

"¡Cállate! Esto es obviamente ficción. Yo soy siempre Seme"

"Una vez, cuando me compraste un nuevo DS después que rompieras el mío, haciéndonos ser atrapados bajo la lluvia en Navidad"

"Bueno, igual. Esa ha sido una de¿qué¿cinco veces? Creo que los números me favorecen" Mello se cruzo de brazos y continuó leyendo. Cuatro párrafos después, Mello no podía evitar sentirse un poco excitado por las actividades que ocurrían y eran explicadas tan profundamente en la historia. Se preguntaba si Matt se estaba sintiendo de la misma manera. Giró a ver a su amigo, cuyos ojos estaban impregnados en la pantalla. Matt giró a ver a Mello expectante. Hubo un imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas, y Mello estaba seguro que él tenía la misma expresión.

"Mello, esta historia es muy rar-" una mano que agarró su brazo y lo jaló hasta el cuarto de Matt interrumpió su oración. Mello lo empujó a su propia cama, con una sonrisa maliciosa y quitándose su propia ropa. Se posicionó en el estómago de Matt.

Pero, ajeno a los acontecimientos perversos de Matt y Mello, aún tratando de mantener esto como un rating T, señores, Near estaba caminando al cuarto que habían ocupado esos dos anteriormente. Se da cuenta que han dejado olvidada la laptop de Mello. Near no era entrometido, pero debía haber una razón por la cual ellos la habían dejado allí, con la página de Internet aún abierta. Se sentó en el lugar que Matt estaba, sacando las latas de gaseosa. Comenzó a ver el inicio de la página, teniendo que subir el mouse para alcanzarlo. Primero, se imaginó que era una nota que ellos mismos habían escrito para engrandecer sus propios egos, dándose cosas que querían y dándose una admirable (para unos chicos de 14 años) carrera. Leyó todo, sus ojos escaneando la página. Ah, así que era eso. Mello y Matt eran muy unidos después de todo. Después de leer tres párrafos del escándalo, y porque Near era un adolescente también, después de todo, decidió parar de leer. Recogió la laptop y la llevó al cuarto de Matt. Todos pensaban que ellos se la pasaban jugando videojuegos, pero Near dedujo que esto se trataba de algo más. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando abrió la puerta, puso la laptop en el suelo, afortunadamente agachándose en el momento que Mello le arrojaba el nuevo DS de Matt, e ignoró los gritos de protesta mientras salía como si se quemara. Lo último que Near escuchó mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él fue "Va a decirle a alguien… espera, Matt ¡ah!" Él podía hacer ciertos comentarios luego, que sonarían inofensivos para la otras personas, pero no para el paranoico de Mello. En ése momento él tomaría un baño, pretendería que nada de esto paso, y disfrutaría de su patito de hule.

"¿Matt?"

"¿Hn?"

"Ese era Near ¿cierto?"

"Seh… ¿porqué?"

"Con la laptop"

"Si… No creerás-"

"Maldita sea Matt. Esto apesta"

"Vamos a soportar esta basura por semanas"

"Si"

"¿Mello?"

"Matt"

"¿Puedo tomar eso que le lanzaste a Near? Creo que podría ser mi regalo de navidad" Mello se encogió de hombros mientras miraba a Matt recoger un objeto plateado y regresar a la cama. Lo prendió y pronto toda su atención fue tomada de Mello y vertida en cualquier juego que hubiera comprado de Korea. Mello, aburrido, prendió la televisión que Matt había comprado para acompañar su PS2. Era una televisión horrible, con solo tres canales y siempre con estática. Después de cuatro minutos del Canal de Ventas por Televisión, Mello apagó la TV y suspiró. Agarró la laptop.

"Leeré la última historia" dijo bruscamente a Matt, que sólo gruñó en respuesta.

"Oh, es del mismo autor que antes" Otro gruñido indicó a Mello que Matt seguía vivo. Leyó un poco y se dio cuenta que estaba hecho desde el punto de vista de Matt. Y lo estaba dejando a él como todo un cabrón.

"Matt¿en verdad piensas de mi como un dominante, quejica, perro del chocolate?"

"Solo a veces" dijo sin sacar los ojos de la pequeña pantalla que tenía enfrente. Mello estrechó sus ojos y rápidamente apagó el juego con una maravillosa precisión. Matt suspiró.

"Odio cuando haces eso"

"Podría simplemente patearlo de tus manos"

"Mis opciones apestan"

"Si. Mira, lee esto, es sobre ti" Mello empujó la laptop al regazo de Matt, y lo miró mientras leía el primer párrafo, sonriendo en aceptación y afirmando. Leyó todo. Después de que Mello solo podía adivinar por donde estaba de la historia, Matt palideció y devolvió la laptop a las piernas de Mello.

"Je. Esa fue perturbadora… je. No creo que sea muy, eh, buena. Deberías leerla, dime que piensas ¿si?" Mello parpadeó y leyó hasta donde se había quedado Matt.

_"Tu sabes, Matt, él es terrible"_

_"¿Quién?"_

_"Tu sabes quién" Lo miré, confundido por su mirada enfadada._

_"Near, estúpido" suspiré. __Técnicamente__, nunca conocí a Near. __Sabía quién era, donde jugaba, y donde dormía, pero nunca le hable directamente._

_"__Seh__, Near es muy malo" ¿Qué mas podía decir?_

_El siguiente día paró de llover. Mello insistió en que quería ir afuera a jugar soccer, como hacían muchos de los otros niños. Yo me quedé adentro, sin embargo, y le hablé a Near por primera vez. Lo vi en su habitación compartida con Mello, haciendo un rompecabezas. Me senté al lado de él, mirando las piezas blancas. De alguna manera, herían mis ojos._

_"__Hey__" dije, tratando de romper el hielo. Near giró a verme con sus ojos oscuros._

_"Tu eres el niño que siempre está escuchando a Mello"_

_"__Sip__. Ese soy yo. El seguidor, el lacayo, gracias por darte cuenta" dije con un tono cínico. Miré abajo al rompecabezas. Near puso una pieza y buscó la siguiente. Pensé que podía ser de ayuda y se la pasé a Near. Near la miró, y finalmente la tomó._

_"Gracias"_

_"No hay problema" Miré a Near expectante, como pensé que iba a ser como Mello y pedirme que le trajera algo más. No lo hizo. Sentí el enojo de Mello a través de los muros del edificio, me paré y le sonreí a Near._

_"Te veré por aquí, eh"_

_"Seguro" Sonreí otra vez, y caminé fuera de la habitación. Mello necesitaría __a alguien que lo detuviera antes de que le pegara a Lucy otra vez. _

_Después de una semana de __esa primera conversación__ con el __niño, Mello se puso aun más protector, llamándome "suyo" y acercándose mucho a mi. Me besó el viernes, y para el domingo dormía en mi habitación. No es que yo odiara aquello, Mello era grandioso, pero había algo que me faltaba. Quería hablar con Near otra vez. El misterioso niño albino que Mello odiaba. Algo sobre eso parecía tan rebelde que sentí que debía hacerlo. Mello se estaba frotando en mi. Así que otro día que Mello decidió salir, que eran muy pocas y lejana veces ahora que tenía otra cosa con que jugar que mantenía su interés (yo), decidí que podría hablar con Near. Le dije a Mello que no quería salir hoy, y a él no le importó. Quizás pensó que yo quería jugar videojuegos o algo. Despacio acorté la distancia hasta la vieja habitación__ de Mello, asumiendo que estaría allí otra vez. Y si estaba, gracias a Dios. Me senté en el mismo sitio de antes y saludé. Él me miró._

_"Estas de vuelta"_

_"__Sip__"_

_"¿Te dejó Mello venir aquí?"_

_"No. No me dejará venir aquí si supiera que era aquí donde iría." Near no dijo nada. Estaba jugando con figuras de acción esta vez. Cogí uno de ellos._

_"Te gustan mucho los juguetes ¿eh?"_

_"Son estimulantes"_

_"__Hmm.__ A mi me gustan los videojuegos. Son estimulantes también" Creo que vi un atisbo de sorpresa en sus ojos cuando cogí una figura de acción y la miraba de arriba abajo._

_"¿Tendrás alguna de una chica__ sexy__? Como las superheroínas que no llevan mucha ropa" Y fue allí donde vi a Near sonreír. __Era como algo que solo estaba reservado para un limitado número de personas. Me hizo orgulloso estar en ese grupo._

_"¿Near?"_

_"si, Matt"_

_"¿Has estado en una relación alguna vez?"_

_"Tengo solo doce. Parece ilógico" Sonreí, negando con la cabeza._

_"Pero no lo es" Me decidí. Besé a Near entonces, con sus figuras de acción mirándonos, los voyeurs._

Mello regresó en si, su rostro contraído.

"Eso es más estúpido que el primero" dijo.

"El segundo fue el mejor" congenió Matt. Los dos se miraron y asintieron. El segundo era definitivamente el mejor.

"¿Podemos saltarnos esta?" Mello propuso.

"Si, seguro. No es que me importe" Matt se encogió de hombros. Mello dio un click en el siguiente link, a una cosa llamada Youtube…

.´¨´. .´¨´. .´¨´. .´¨´. .´¨´. .´¨´. .´¨´. .´¨´. .´¨´. .´¨´. .´¨´. .´¨´. .´¨´. .´¨´. .´¨´. .´¨´.

Capitulo 3 terminado…

Reviews please!


	4. Youtube y doujinshis

**Mello y la Laptop**

**Titulo original: Mello and the Laptop**

**Traducción: **Reiko

**Autoría: **Y-Kira ( Esta vez nada es mío, ni la serie, ni los personajes, ni la historia, ni el fanfic. Solo las ganas de que conocieran este fic y que mi ingles sirva de algo, je je.

**Capítulo cuatro:** **Youtube y Doujinshis**

"Espera¿cuál es el punto de ver una presentación de imágenes de tres minutos¿Qué acaso no puedes hacer tu mismo una presentación de imágenes y ponerle música de fondo?" Mello estaba pensando lógicamente, si te das cuenta¿Por qué vemos una presentación de tres minutos de lindas imágenes? Porque somos fangirls.

"Porque les gusta. Piensan que es lindo. Piensan que _tú _eres lindo." En ese momento estaban viendo un video sobre Matt, Mello, Near y L. La canción era aguda y repetitiva. Muchas imágenes eran de él, Matt, L y Near siendo abrazados y generalmente, viéndose adorables.

"¡No soy lindo¡Soy sexy!" La canción terminó, al fin, y Mello dio un clic en el próximo link, titulado, 'tributo doujinshi'. Mello y Matt asumieron que iba a ser similar al video anterior. Era de tres minutos de duración, casi, y era una presentación de comics, pero era más del formato estilo manga, y todo se veía mucho más gráfico… era muy parecido a fanfiction, pero podías ver lo que estaba pasando. ALLI MISMO. En la página de comentarios, vieron varios títulos, entre los que destacaban 'Pink Sniper', 'Love Traveling', 'Lime Light' y 'Rag'. Los asustó que hubiera mucho en el medio acerca de su relación. Los doujinshis estaban muy bien dibujados y precisos también, lo que hacía las imágenes todavía más creíbles. La canción era pesada y concordaba bien con las imágenes. Cuando finalmente terminó, ambos Mello y Matt estaban mirando la laptop como si fuera el demonio mismo.

"Eso fue jodidamente perturbante" comentó Mello finalmente. Matt asintió en acuerdo. El próximo video no era de ninguno de los dos, ni de nadie que conocieran. Tenía un titulo engañoso que no le daba buena espina a Matt.

"¿Es acerca de Caramel (1)?"

"No lo sé. Ni siquiera entiendo lo que están diciendo."

"Pensé que sabías casi todos los lenguajes existentes, Mello"

"No, sé inglés, japonés, ruso, español y alemán. Éste no es ninguno de esos"

"Bueno, no es acerca de Caramel"

"¿De que es entonces?"

"Chicas extrañas que bailan como retardadas"

"Sip, eso parece. ¿Qué están haciendo con sus manos?" Mello trató de imitar los movimientos de las manos, pero solo terminó viéndose como un retardado el mismo.

"No, tienes que menear tus caderas también. Seh, así." Pronto, Mello estaba bailando la danza de Caramel. Era realmente una vista extraordinaria. Matt fue muy afortunado de ser capaz de atestiguarlo.

"Esto es estúpido. Pero no puedo… parar. ¡¿Por qué no puedo parar?!" Mello continuó el baile, pareciendo enojado consigo mismo.

"No lo sé. No es tan difícil, solo detente."

"No puedo, tan rápido como lo hago, quiero comenzar otra vez. Es adictivo¡es difícil parar, Matt!"

"Bueno, al menos es bueno para ti" Dijo mientras miraba a su amigo bailar como un tonto.

"¡Demonios! Ahora se quedó en mi cabeza. Esta canción es una lata, Matt"

"Seguro. Una lata. Veamos la siguiente página. Si paras de bailar, te compraré más chocolate" Con incentivo, parecía más fácil para Mello detenerse. A pesar de que aún tenía la urgencia de tararear la canción. La siguiente web, un link a un específico post de un diario, ofrecía la posibilidad de descargar los doujinshis, gratis. Escogieron los cuatro de los cuales habían leído de las fangirls en Youtube, y los descargaron todos al mismo tiempo. Afortunadamente, Mello tenía una muy buena computadora, y solo tomó ocho minutos para bajar los cuatro. Que es jodidamente mejor que la mía. La primera que decidieron leer era 'Pink Sniper', porque tenia la mejor portada. Y era bastante corta. Matt, que era más adecuado manejando computadoras que Mello, hizo la descarga y la apertura del archivo. Aunque no era cosa de genios, Mello aun quería que Matt lo hiciera él.

**Diez Minutos Después**

"Eso ni siquiera tenía un argumento" criticó Mello mientras leía la ultima página.

"No, pero al menos yo era el seme"

"Solo por un instante, yo fui seme también"

"Seh, pero yo tuve la mayor carta" Mello gruño y pateó a Matt. Matt simplemente ignoró el arranque infantil y analizó la historia más a fondo.

"Le disparaste a mi juego"

"Si, lo sé, esa fue la mejor parte" Permanecieron el silencio por unos instantes.

"¿Deberíamos leer el siguiente?" Matt miró las teclas de la laptop, ligeramente asustado.

"¿Cuál es el siguiente?"

"Love Traveling"

"¿Y después Rag?" Mello miró los archivos que habían bajado.

"No, después Lime Light" dijo Matt.

"Ah. Esta bien, continua Matty" Matt iba a dejar pasar el 'Matty'. Por ahora. Abrieron el archivo.

**Cinco minutos después de eso.**

"¡No quiero casarme! Especialmente no contigo." Murmuró Matt.

"Cállate, yo soy a esposa" Mello cruzó sus brazos en su pecho enojado.

"Eso esta claro" Matt sonrió torcidamente y Mello incremento su enojo.

"Como sea. Leamos Lime Light ahora. Espero que sea mejor que esta mierda"

**Veinticinco minutos después (hay muchos intervalos de tiempo)**

"Eso fue bueno"

"¿En serio¿Aun las partes donde nos arruinaban?" Mello miró a Matt confundido.

"Seh, aun esas. Yo era un total gamberro en esa historia. Éramos la ley" dijo, sonriendo como maniaco.

"Estas enfermo" comentó Mello. Miró a la hora en la pantalla: 6:58 PM. ¡Habían estado allí desde las 8:00!

"¿Crees que alguien se pregunte donde estamos?" Mello apuntó al reloj. Los ojos de Matt se ensancharon.

"¡No tenía idea que era tan tarde! Y no tenía idea que tenía tanta hambre…" Matt miró su estomago, compasivamente.

"Vamos a ver si Near tiene algo. Si no lo tiene, podemos golpearlo a morir. Probablemente no tenga, así que después de eso podemos ir en busca de comida" ordenó Mello, saltando fuera de la cama de Matt y poniéndose su camiseta. Matt estaba totalmente vestido y se fue antes que él.

"Deberíamos imprimir Pink Sniper y enviárselo a Near." Propuso Mello mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación. Matt lo miró y Mello sonrió malvadamente.

_Bien, eso es todo para Youtube. Perdón la demora, pero he estado en época de depresión, bueno me animó un poco de hecho bajarme los doujinshis nombrados en este capitulo, los recomiendo todos__ Aunque Mello y Matt los criticaron tanto. Je Je. De acuerdo a las notas de la autora original, __en el próximo capítulo veremos a L y __Light__ entrar en acción (Yay!). Reviews porfa, y prometo actualizar pronto, pero tengo que bajar el próximo capitulo. _

_No se de que habla la autora sobre "Caramel", alguien __que sepa, por favor que me diga…__ Según mis deducciones es algo de danza árabe (je je, según los movimientos de Mello), pero no estoy segura._


End file.
